Sweet and Lowdown
by coldplaywhore
Summary: Edward comes home late one night from work and reminisces about changes in his life as gives his wife some quiet time and puts his six month old son to bed. Written for Ninapolitan’s D.I.L.F Contest. M for Lemons and Language. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Ninapolitan's**

**D.I.L.F. Contest**

**Story Title: Sweet and Lowdown**

**Author: coldplaywhore**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**A/N: This is my first contest entry EVER, so lord have mercy on all of us. Enjoy! If you read my story Love Will Come Through, this is basically a second epilogue but also a standalone one shot. You do not need to read the original story to understand the content.**

**I don't own twilight, just a dirty mind!**

**EPOV**

I stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever, quietly watching the scene before me as my heart swelled. I immediately envisioned the 'Grinch' in the Dr. Seuss classic when he realized the true meaning of Christmas and I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips at my own comparison. Thankfully, my laughter wasn't caught by my wife who was still sitting in the rocking chair in our small nursery, holding our son tenderly in her arms.

If someone would have told me two years ago that the highlight of my life would be being a father, I would have quickly told them to shut the fuck up. However, the moment that Bella gave birth to Cameron six months ago, it was like my entire world turned on its axis. I learned to leave my work at the club I owned when I went home every night and tried my best not to sweat the small shit, which was a major feat for me. I gave Marty, the assistant manager at Pure, more responsibility and tried my best to be home every night for both Bella and Cameron's sake.

Tonight was slightly different because on Thursday nights I played a set at the club, just me and my guitar, which meant that I got home later than usual. This is why tonight I was graced with the sight of Bella rocking my tiny son to sleep in her arms in his nursery as she sang softly to him. Cameron was growing by leaps and bounds these days and part of me wished I could keep things just the way they were. He wasn't combative, he didn't draw on the walls and he slept like a rock during naptimes and overnight. Pretty soon all of this would go away and he would be walking around the house and causing general destruction, which my parents had informed me I had done almost immediately after I turned one and learned to walk.

"See something you like?" asked Bella when she finally noticed me standing in the doorway, staring unabashedly at the two of them. Motherhood had definitely agreed with Bella and not just in the physical sense, although I will be the first to admit I have enjoyed her newfound curves and bigger breasts. I think Cameron is the second to admit that he enjoys them; however it is strictly for different purposes, of course. Whereas I had always been an ass man, my son seemed to prefer breasts and not just his mother's either. He seemed enthralled with them on any woman.

"Something like that," I muttered quietly as I stepped into the room and bent down beside them. I kissed Bella gently on the cheek before kissing my son on his forehead. He let out a low sigh and curled up into Bella's arms, nuzzling closer to her breast, which made me laugh quietly. "It's like he's reading my mind."

"Yeah, he'll be trouble when he's older, just like his dad," Bella said with a chuckle. "At the grocery store today he was flirting with almost every woman within a ten mile radius. Of course, they are all just attracted to his deep green eyes and happy little smile."

"It's not my fault he got my best features," I said quietly as I ruffled the small patch of auburn hair that graced my son's small head. When he was born, he was bald as could be and it wasn't until the past month or two that he started to get any sort of hair. Bella was beside herself with excitement when it started to come in and ended up being the same color as mine because during her pregnancy she claimed the only things she wanted was a healthy baby with copper colored hair. She got her wishes obviously. "Why are you guys still in here? Shouldn't Cam be asleep already?"

Bella stopped rocking the chair and stood up, repositioning Cameron in her arms so that his head was resting on her shoulder. "Someone…" she said as she pointed to our son, "was being a bit of a handful tonight. I'm not sure if he knew you were going to be late and was trying to stay up or not." I stretched my hands forward and took Cameron from her, cradling him in my arms, his head now resting against my forearm where my newest tattoo laid, an intricate design bearing his name and date of birth in formal script.

"Why don't you go take a bath or something and I'll get him into his bed," I suggested as Bella kissed me chastely on the lips and then kissed our son on his cheek, before strolling out of the room, clearly exhausted. I sat down in the rocking chair and began moving back and forth as Cameron stretched and his mouth formed a small 'o'. I noticed his binkie had slipped out of his mouth and slipped it back in slowly and he began sucking away on it furiously as I heard the water come on, signaling that Bella was taking my advice.

"You know little man," I said as I ran my hand slowly along his cheek, which always seemed to soothe him, "You and your mommy are the best thing that ever happened to me." Cameron stretched his arms in front of him, the sleeves of his one piece sleeper riding up slowly on his forearms and I leaned my head back contentedly as I remembered the moment Bella had told me she was pregnant.

_I came home from work late one night and found Alice running around the house like a mad woman, which wasn't overly unusual, except for the fact the she didn't live with us anymore and she should have been at home with Jasper and their twins that were born five months prior. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned as I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already after eleven. "Don't you have diapers to change and mouths to feed?"_

"_Jasper is more than capable of handling JJ and Alison for a few hours," she explained as she ran her hand through her short hair nervously, which made it look like complete shit, almost like my haphazard mess. "Anyways, Bella called so I came. That's what best friends do."_

"_Why wouldn't Bella call her husband?" I asked curiously as I looked around the main floor and noticed Bella was nowhere to be found. "What the hell is going on?"_

_Suddenly Bella ran loudly down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Alice and I had settled. Bella and I had moved into the small three bedroom house on the third anniversary of our spur of the moment Las Vegas wedding. Neither Bella nor I were into anything flashy or ostentatious so our wedding and our house were both very simple and relaxed. The only thing we determined in advance that we needed when looking for a house was a garage big enough to hold one car and my Ducati._

_I was cracking open a beer when Bella ran in, her hand clutching onto a small white stick that looked a bit like a thermometer. She failed miserably as she tried to hide it behind her back and I laughed at the complete fuckery of the situation. "Are you running a fever?" I asked curiously as I pointed towards her and she looked over at Alice, her eyes wide with shock and confusion._

"_No."_

"_Then what the fuck are you doing?" I questioned as I took a long sip of the drink and she held up a finger from her free hand, signaling for to me to wait. She gripped Alice's arm tightly and pulled her out of the room and onto the porch while I decided to settle on the couch in the living room and wait patiently, something that was not my forte. I didn't wait when proposing to Bella almost four years ago and I didn't wait when we ran off two months later to get married. The prospect of sitting on the couch and doing nothing while I heard their voices was bothering me, so of course, I got up and wandered towards the front door that, luckily for me, was slightly ajar._

"_When are you going to tell him?" asked Alice firmly. She was doing a crap ass job of keeping her voice down, but I appreciated that fact as I crouched beside the door trying to hide the fact that I was eavesdropping._

"_I have no fucking idea," Bella forced out, sounding somewhat sad. "We hadn't really talked much about it lately. Things have been so busy here at the house with the renovations and at the club… shit."_

_My mind started racing a mile a minute as I tried to determine what the hell they had been talking about. I was filled with dozens of questions. Why was Bella so nervous? What the hell did she want to tell me? And what further renovations could she possibly want in the house that we had practically torn apart since we moved in?_

_Without warning our yellow lab Jenna, that we had rescued right after we moved into the house a year ago, came rushing towards the front door and was overly excited to see me. She jumped up, her huge front paws smacking me in the face and I fell on my side with a loud thud and an 'ow' as I began rubbing my head where it had hit the floor. My half full beer had spilt all over our hardwood floor and Jenna took turns licking my face and the spill on the floor. Alice and Bella ran in a moment later and found me on the floor being assaulted by the dog who was grinning from ear to ear._

"_Were you listening to our conversation?" asked Bella as her hands rested on her hips and she looked downright pissed off at me. _

"_No," I lied as Jenna suddenly began pulling on my belt, one of her favorite chew toys. I tried to push her away with no luck because I reeked of beer and Bella looked at me as though she was offering to help, but only if I admitted the truth. "Fine, yes I was listening. Care to fill me in on what the fuck is going on around here?"_

"_I think you already did enough filling mister," laughed Alice as I shot her look that no doubt proved that I was confused as fuck. "Good luck Bells. You certainly have your hands full."_

_I watched from my spot on the floor as Alice gathered up her coat and gave Bella a gentle hug. She quickly assured her that everything would be fine and then strolled out the front door like nothing had happened. _

"_Do you need some help?" asked Bella as she held out her hand and pulled me up, with Jenna looking rather disgusted that I was no longer lying on the floor to be her personal licking post. The dog turned back to the beer on the floor and greedily drank it up, opting to ignore my existence as I followed Bella into the kitchen again._

"_Okay, what's with all the secrecy? Let me tell you, you and Alice would suck as members of some secret society. She can't keep her voice down to save her life," I admitted as I grabbed another beer from the fridge and cracked it open, taking a sip before offering it to my wife in a casual gesture._

"_What did you hear?" she asked as she held up her hand in refusal and I looked at her with further confusion. She had never refused a beer in all the time that I had known her._

"_N-nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world, but nothing important," I said with a smile as Bella reached out her hand and smacked me upside the head fairly hard._

"_I'm seriously considering cutting off the time you spend with Jasper. No more Lord of the Fucking Rings quotes," stated Bella as I rubbed my head in an effort to soothe the ache from her hand._

"_Fine. I didn't hear much really, I know you need to tell me something, but I honestly have no idea what it is."_

_Bella suddenly tossed the thermometer thing onto the kitchen island and I looked at it intently. It didn't tell a specific temperature; instead it had a little pink plus sign in the small window. "Oh look, it does addition," I said stupidly as Bella cocked her eye at me, no doubt considering smacking me again._

"_You are right Edward, it does addition. In fact, this little thing right here says that we are adding to our family because I'm pregnant." My mouth dropped open and I went to rest my beer back on the counter, but I dropped it on the granite and it spilled down the front of the cabinets and onto the floor, much to the excitement of Jenna, who came bounding over at the noise and began slurping up every single drop. "Good going by the way, getting the dog drunk."_

"_Well fuck. I was aiming to get myself drunk, which I now see was warranted, but things keep getting in the way," I said with a small smirk as Bella smacked me on the shoulder fairly hard. "Umm… are you sure you're pregnant?"_

_Bella began pacing around the kitchen nervously, her hands clearly fidgeting together as I stood there, frozen to my spot beside the island. "I did three tests and they were all positive. The last one was the one I was holding when I ran downstairs and found you in the kitchen with Alice."_

_Three tests. All positive. _

_Part of me wanted to puke and part of me wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close as I reassured her that everything would be alright. The dickhead in me lost the war that I was silently waging in my head and I stepped towards her, pulling her by the elbow into a tight embrace. "I love you and I will love this baby more than anything."_

"_But… we never even talked about it," said Bella, the concern clear in her voice as I moved her long brown hair off of her shoulders and leaned down to breathe in her scent. "I always pictured us sitting down over a case of Heineken and hashing out all of our concerns over starting a family."_

"_Yeah well, we didn't talk about a lot of other shit but life happened anyways. Who cares how it happened… well I know HOW it happened, but I mean… " Shit, I was sounding like a complete and utter ass as I tried to console her and let her know I was actually excited about the prospect of being a dad. "We'll work through this one day at a time. How about we get you off to bed since its past midnight and in the morning we'll make a doctor's appointment, alright?"_

"_Since when are you the voice of reason Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked me with a small grin as she pulled away from my grasp and started to walk towards the stairs, Jenna close at her heels._

"_Fuck if I know, but it's a little god damned scary."_

I looked down at Cameron's tiny face and he actually seemed to be sleeping, at least I prayed he was. I could hear that Bella was still in the bath, so I relished the time I had to simply sit still and hold my son. Ever since he was born in September, every single step had been a new challenge for Bella and I. Sure, we took the pre-natal classes recommended by our doctor, but strapping a diaper on a doll was nothing compared to the real thing. The first time Cameron peed on Bella during a changing was a bit of an eye opener for both of us but we learned as we went along. I'd like to think that now that we have gotten into a routine that things aren't as daunting as they used to be, but I'm certain that once we hit potty training, solid foods and other things with him, there will be other challenges to face.

"You think you can stay this size forever little man?" I asked him as he curled in towards my chest and his little fist hit me gently, making me laugh. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

As I sat there rocking him slowly, time seemed to run away from me. I rested peacefully, letting the stress of the day evaporate as I held him tenderly in my arms and began thinking about things he and I would do in the future. At the first opportunity I would be teaching him how to play the guitar, perhaps once he realized that his fingers were good for things other than sucking on and staring at. Jasper talked about signing all three of the kids up for soccer when they were old enough to walk, which of course was an interesting idea. I also had visions of Cam on my motorcycle with me, a tiny helmet fastened to his head and a little leather jacket on him. This concept did not please his mother as much as it did me though because every time I mentioned it, Bella said Cameron would be at least thirty before she let him anywhere near the Ducati. There goes my idea for the Cullen family Christmas card this year.

Bella showed up in the doorway once she had finished her bath, her bathrobe tied tightly around her waist as her wet hair dripped down her back. I always loved Bella when she was fresh from a shower because she smelled so good and looked so fucking sexy. "Are you boys almost done?" she asked quietly as I nodded my head in the affirmative.

"Yep, one more bedtime story and then I'll be in to join you. I hope you aren't too tired," I added with a wink as she smirked at me for a moment and turned on her heel to walk out of the entryway. "So, one more story little man and then it's off to sleep for you."

As I leaned my head back against the headrest of the rocking chair again, I immediately began to recall the sheer panic I felt the day that Bella went into labor.

"_After nine months of preparing and spending countless nights babysitting the twins, one would think you guys would be better prepared," said Alice boldly as Bella and I both glared angrily at her. We had been sitting in our room at the hospital for over two hours as Bella suffered through her contractions._

"_Shut the fuck up," we yelled out in tandem just as my mother and father strolled into the room and Bella and I were instantly mortified._

_If there were any two people more anxious for the arrival of the baby, it was my parents. They had been debating for months on the sex of the baby since during our ultrasound he or she wasn't really cooperating and the doctor couldn't determine the sex for certain. Esme was hoping for a boy and Carlisle was itching for a girl, especially since we were going to call the girl Charlotte, after my long deceased younger sister._

"_Well that was a greeting if there ever was one," my father said with a laugh as he awkwardly patted me on the back and took a look at Bella's chart. Even though she wasn't his patient, he was always acting the role of the diligent doctor. Thankfully, he seemed pleased by what he saw because he didn't question anything and chose to put the chart back where it belonged at the end of Bella's bed. "Where's Jasper?"_

"_The genius twins over here had to send him to their place to pick up Bella's bag. In their haste to get her to the hospital after her water broke, they left it at home. They also didn't feed Jenna either, so Jasper's on dog and bag detail. My parents are watching the twins overnight, thank god," said Alice as we glared at her again for calling us out on our stupidity. JJ and Alison were now almost a year and half old and they were a handful to say the least. JJ was outgoing and boisterous, clearly with the personality of his mother coursing through his veins. On the opposite spectrum of the scale was Alison, who was the most relaxed eighteen month old I had ever met, not that I had met many through the years._

_Bella and I had both been a little overwhelmed when her water broke and we simply ran out to the new silver Volvo I had purchased a few weeks prior and got to the hospital as quick as we could. My head was filled with disturbing images of Bella giving birth in the car, so I rested my lead foot on the gas and made it to the hospital as fast as I could, eager to not have to deliver my own child on the side of the road._

_Almost five hours later and after only half an hour of pushing, little Cameron Lucas Cullen was born. He immediately began crying, and as though I was looking at the Holy Grail, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He didn't really look like either of us, but I had been told that it would pass as he came into his own features. When he was finally cleaned off and swaddled in a blanket, the nurse handed him over to me as my eyes grew wide with both fear and excitement. What the hell was I supposed to do now?_

_I nervously walked over to Bella whose hands were stretched wide, eager to hold our son. _

_Our son. _

_Even as the words came to me in my memory, I still couldn't believe it. My parents came into the room shortly after the doctor had allowed them and they were both overjoyed at the prospect of having a grandson. I might never have followed the path my parents intended for me, but I knew the moment they saw me with my wife and son, they were proud of me. "He's beautiful," gushed my mother as Alice and Jasper followed behind them a few minutes later, clutching a gigantic 'It's a Boy' balloon._

"_Emmett and Rosalie are on their way over. They couldn't find a sitter for Hailey, so they are bringing her with them," announced Alice as I nodded my head in acknowledgement of her, but never once took my eyes from the small baby held tightly in my girl's arms. I perched myself on the edge of the bed beside Bella and gently stroked her hair away from her face. Bella looked up at me with a wide smile that forced aside the exhaustion that was obvious on her face and we introduced our son to our friends and family._

I stood reluctantly from the comfortable chair and kissed Cameron lightly on the forehead as I walked towards his crib and laid him down gently. He rolled onto his side a bit as I covered him with his tiny blanket before I slowly stepped from the room, praying that my heavy footsteps didn't wake him. As I headed towards our bedroom, I was happy to see that the bedside lamp was still on, signaling that Bella was still awake. I pulled my t-shirt off over my head as I walked into the room and was surprised at what I found waiting for me.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Bella as I stood there, my mouth wide at the image of my naked wife sitting upright in bed, her legs spread wide open and a devious smirk on her face. She repeated the same words she had said earlier that night when I had found her rocking Cameron in the nursery, but this time her voice was immensely different, seductive and tempting.

"Fuck yes," I growled in response as I stalked towards her eagerly, my hands fumbling awkwardly with my belt and the zipper of my jeans.

"I have to tell you Edward, there is nothing sexier than watching you rock Cam to sleep," she said unabashedly as I pulled my pants and boxers off as quickly as I could and climbed onto bed in front of her, my hands immediately gripping onto her knees and pushing her legs apart for me.

"Oh really? Well, I'll have to remember that in the future," I uttered quietly as I pushed her gently onto her back, my body now hovering directly above hers. I had considered Bella beautiful from the first moment I had seen her over six years ago, but she was never more stunning to me than the day we had our son.

I leaned forward and gently kissed her neck and then began trailing kisses down her body towards the faint stretch marks she bore from the pregnancy. Bella was always shy about the marks, but they reminded me of the most precious thing she ever gave me, so I was eager to show her that there was nothing to be concerned about.

"Is he asleep?" she asked quietly as my tongue circled her belly button softly and I heard her let out a very low gasp of appreciation.

"Oh yeah, he's out for the night. Nothing, including our headboard banging against the wall will wake him up," I said confidently as I kissed my way back up her, taking my time to lavish attention on her breasts. I massaged one gently with my hand as my tongue encircled the nipple of her other breast, teasing it mercilessly as I then bit down gently and Bella arched her back involuntarily.

"Oh yes," she cried out quietly. Ever since Cameron had been born Bella had been a little less vocal in her enjoyment of our sex sessions. Thank god their frequency hadn't diminished post baby because I didn't think I would have been able to handle that. The complete anarchy that Bella and I enjoyed sexually was as strong as it was during the first year we dated and for that I was completely fucking grateful. "So damn good," she moaned as my fingers ran down the length of her stomach to her bare and soaking wet folds.

"What do you want baby?" I asked enthusiastically as I let one finger lazily encircle her clit, not even attempting to get her off.

"Stop teasing me," she forced out through clenched teeth as I chuckled lightly. I moved my mouth back to her erect nipple, sucking it into my mouth eagerly before I pulled on it, released it and then blew gently, making Bella cry out again. "Edward."

"Bella. You know how this works, just tell me what you want," I said with a smug grin as I continued teasing her clit, but lowered my mouth to her other breast, repeating the same motion on her other hard nipple as she gripped onto the sheets beneath her, her knuckles practically white with the force she was applying.

"I want... ugh… tongue," she said breathlessly as I kissed my way down her body, my hands exploring every ounce of skin and tender bit of flesh. Every single moment with Bella I felt like I was learning her all over again. Each gasp and moan, every single tremor as she ached for me. I felt like motherfucking Christopher Columbus as I explored her as thoroughly as possible, inside and out.

"Do you want my tongue here?" I asked as I dipped it into her belly button teasingly.

"No," she exclaimed as my hands moved to her inner thighs, spreading them apart as I moved down her body.

"Do you want my tongue here?" I asked again, this time I was licking down the inside of her thigh, dragging it from her knee to just before her sweet smelling sex.

"No," she said more forcefully as I spread her wet lips and ran my tongue the length of her slit. "Oh fuck yes," she cried out loudly. She hadn't been that loud since it was only her, I and the dog in the house. The reaction her words were having on my cock was painful at best. It was throbbing, aching and practically salivating at the thought of being inside of her. Bella began repeating 'yes' over and over again like a broken record as my tongue lapped eagerly at her pussy, her excitement spurring me on further.

I quickly thrust two fingers inside of her and listened intently as Bella cursed at the top of her lungs again. "Oh my god yes, Edward," she finally added a few moments later, only to shout out again as I bit her clit and continued pushing my fingers inside of her. I curled my fingers slightly and began sucking furiously on her clit, desperate to bring about her release. I noticed Bella's thighs begin to shake out of the corner of my eye as she arched her back and cried out my name as her entire body shook in orgasm. I looked up from between her thighs, eager to see the look on her stunning face; it was always one of sheer satisfaction and overwhelming lust.

Without a second thought, I crawled up on my knees between her still spread thighs and my hands grasped firmly on her thighs. "You are so fucking gorgeous," I said stoically as I pulled her towards me, the edge of her ass now resting on the bottom of my knees. "And I am planning to fuck the living daylights out of you."

"Yes please," she purred as I looked at her with wide eyes. She actually fucking purred, which made my dick spring to life even more, if that was even physically possible. I positioned my cock within the lips of her pussy, running it teasingly along her clit as I stroked myself gently, Bella's eyes watching my every movement. I pushed inside of her slowly at first, reveling in the tightness, as I noticed Bella's eyes close and she let out a small hiss as I buried myself fully.

Within minutes we found a perfect rhythm and Bella's hips met mine on each thrust, both of us moaning as our skin practically burned with each touch. "I need more," I said coolly as I gently moved one hand up Bella's leg and wrapped it around her ankle, pushing her leg back and resting her ankle onto my shoulder.

"Fuck me," she groaned as I nodded my head once and sheathed my cock within her depths again. "Harder, deeper…" she added as I continued to pound into her as hard as I could, the sweat literally dripping from my forehead onto her stomach as I worked to set a pace that we could both handle.

I pulled out of her for a moment and I heard Bella sigh in disappointment, so I quickly thrust back in and leaned over her, my lips barely touching hers. "I want you on your knees," I said huskily as I saw Bella's eyes light up in desire and I pulled out again, thrusting back forcefully before finally releasing my hold on her and allowing her to get onto her hands and knees before me.

"Hold onto the headboard," I instructed as I stroked my cock while I watched intently as Bella turned over, her tight ass in the air as she assumed the position I had instructed her to. I tapped my cock gently on her ass and Bella spread her legs further, knowing full well what I wanted from her based on our little exchange. We had over six years of being together and there were a lot of little signs I could read about Bella and vice versa. If she was wearing a particular pair of black panties, I knew she was feeling horny. However if she choose to wear none at all, I knew she was feeling playful. Bella, of course, knew if I was awake that I was horny, playful and eager for sex. It was nice to know each other's quirks after such a long time together.

I rubbed her ass firmly with my hand in a teasing manner, before I thrust my dick inside of her as hard and deep as I could go, both of us hissing loudly upon contact. I pressed my hand down between her shoulder blades, Bella's head dipping further onto the pillows beneath her as her hands kept a tight grip on the headboard. "So fucking tight and wet," I growled as I held onto her hips for dear life, fucking her as hard as I could.

Our panting and groans were so loud I was certain we would wake Cameron up or that Jenna would run in here and attack me for basically attacking Bella but I didn't care. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me as I reached down and furiously began to rub and pinch her clit. "Come for me baby," I begged of her as I was desperately close to my own release. "Please, come for me."

Bella let out a low scream which was muffled by the pillows, as I pinched her clit once more and she unraveled around me. Her entire body quivered as I released my own orgasm, pumping twice more within her hot pussy before finally finding release. When I let go of her hips, Bella seemed to collapse and her body fell to the mattress below, her knees effectively giving out. "Holy fuck," she muttered breathlessly as I lied down beside her, wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my arm.

"Holy fuck is right; I think I need a shower."

"That makes two of us," Bella added with a laugh as I rolled onto my side and kissed her lips tenderly. "How about I go run us a shower and you take a quick peek at Cam?" I stood up reluctantly from the bed and watched eagerly as Bella walked into the bathroom, her ass looking simply delectable.

I tossed on some boxer shorts and quickly ran down the hall to my son's room. When I peeked in, he was still sound asleep and Jenna was lying under his bed, where she had taken to sleeping since the day we brought him home from the hospital. She was his protector and Bella and I had both found comfort in that when we began noticing it happen a few months ago. I walked back into the bedroom and stripped off my shorts as I hauled ass into the bathroom where I saw Bella through the frosted glass doors of our shower stall washing her hair.

"You started without me," I said with mock disappointment as she patted my chest and kissed my chin when I finally stood before her.

"I'm sorry," she said with a giggle as I turned her around so that her back was against my chest and I took over massaging her head and then rinsing the shampoo from it. I followed it up with conditioner and then she took a few moments to return the favor. The entire shower was completely non sexual, which was a bit of a surprise considering the fuck fest we had just participated in. "I forgot to mention that Alice was here earlier today."

"Oh and how is Alice?" I asked quietly as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and turned our bodies so that the water was streaming down my back.

"She's pregnant again," Bella said as I straightened my posture slightly in surprise. "And so am I."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously as I moved Bella around slowly till she was facing me. Surely this was a better way to find out than the last time she announced a pregnancy as there was no drunken dog, confusing best friend or gaping stares, but it still caught me by surprise. "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm pregnant and so is Alice. She found out over a month ago and I just took the test this afternoon."

"No shit."

That was the best I could muster for a verbal response and the look on Bella's face was one of disappointment, which was really not how I was feeling about everything. Instead, I wrapped my arms around Bella again and twirled her in the shower as I kissed all over her face, eager to show her how excited I was at the prospect of another child.

"You're not upset?" she asked when I finally put her back on her feet, both of us feeling a bit dizzy.

"Why the fuck would I be upset? I love you and Cameron more than anything in the world. I can't wait for him to have a little sister," I said firmly as Bella looked at me with wide eyes and I kissed her forehead before reaching down to turn off the water.

"Sister? How on earth do you know it's a girl when you have been aware of the pregnancy for a total of two minutes?" Bella asked incredulously as I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her tightly before I lifted her from the shower stall. I grabbed another towel and dried myself off before I led her into the bedroom. I tossed on some boxer shorts and Bella slipped on a silk tank top and short combo and I took her hand in mine, leading her towards Cameron's bedroom.

I cracked the door open a little bit and wrapped Bella in my arms as we looked in on our son together. "How can I be nervous when I have another perfect child to look forward to?" I asked as I laid a kiss on her neck and Jenna looked up from her spot on the floor and let out a little growl of frustration at us because we clearly woke her.

"You never answered my question from before. How do you know it's a girl?" Bella asked as she leaned her head back against my shoulder and I noticed Cameron roll slightly in his crib, his blanket now clutched tightly in his little fist.

"One can only hope right?" I said with a smirk. "My life would be completely fulfilled if we had a daughter as beautiful as her mom."

Bella turned slightly and I placed a fairly chaste kiss on her lips before leading her back to our bedroom. I pulled down the covers and we crawled into bed, my arms wrapped firmly around her and one hand resting on her stomach. "Did you ever think when we met all those years ago that we would be here?" Bella inquired as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her temple.

"Never in a million years."


	2. Vote

**Hey all. Voting has begun for Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F contest for which this one-shot was written.**

**Voting ends on October 11th, so rush on over and vote for your favorites.**

**So, vote for me or someone else, it's all good. Just go vote. There are some excellent one-shots included in the contest. **

**I've actually been overwhelmed by the response I have gotten for this little story, so thanks. I love you guys!**

**Paste the following link into your browser, removing the (dot) of course and vote.**

**http://www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2057730/DILF_Contest**


End file.
